


His Birthday Present

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: What do you give the Prince of all Saiyans for his birthday?





	His Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Vegeta and Bulla's birthdays are close together, maybe another reason why he wanted so much to name her.
> 
> P.S. Bulma was super fucked up for naming her so quickly, like can the man have this!?

His Birthday Present

She looked down at her newborn daughter and smiled: there she was, her own magical baby born from a wave of an Angel's wand.

Bulma couldn't help but feel a little guilty she didn't have to experience the pain and the pushing this time around when delivering her second Saiyan-Human hybrid child and immediately thought of Chichi having to do that twice. But like she said to everyone that day when she was handed her little bundle of happiness: she could definitely have many more if the birthing process were going to be this easy.

Bulla stirred a bit in her mother's arms, the motion undoing the bundling around her body letting Bulma go over all her tiny perfections: from her miniature feet and toes all the way up to her little pointy triangle tuff of hair reminiscent of her father's signature dark spiky mane.

Bulma stared at her daughter, still amazed that she looked exactly like her, yet Bulla was able to obtain (at least for now) some kind of resemblance to her Saiyan father.

Her thoughts drifted to the party they were going to have in the next day to celebrate the birth of her second child with Vegeta, when it hit her like a ton of bricks: the Saiyan Prince's birthday was tomorrow.

Bulma admonished herself for only a short moment before also remembering that their universe may not exist after tonight, so the thought of almost forgetting her husband's birthday dwarfed in comparison to the universe being in perile yet again.

Plus she thought, the man was not the type to celebrate his birthday, least of all expect a present for another year of life. After he finally divulged to her one night, years ago, the Earth date of his birth, Bulma stored the information in her mind: never really planning anything or getting Vegeta anything for the day.

Usually she would just remember the date and choose to do something extra special but normal for him like inventing new tech he can train with in the gravity room or take it up a notch and deliver some extra hot, extra physical sex in the bedroom.

Then later she would whisper to him a very affectionate "Happy Birthday, babe," to which she would receive a very sarcastic and dry, "congratulations woman, you can count."

Bulma looked down at her baby girl sleeping soundly in her arms. After this year, birthdays are going to be different, she thought. She knew her guarded and aloof husband had already bonded with their baby as soon as he held her in his arms, and it seemed like he spent quite a long while thinking of a name "worthy of Saiyan Royalty" like he said ..

She felt a fresh pang of guilt at the memory of her husband's surprise that she had already finished the paperwork for their daughter's official name and sent it to the city hall. Should I have waited ..? she thought to herself. After all, she remembered angrily, Vegeta didn't want anything to do with naming their firstborn, so she took it upon herself to name their son while his father was busy with his own issues he needed to work out ...

Bulma sighed and took a deep breath. Those days are over and Vegeta is a better man and a better father. She stood up and layed Bulla down for her nap before picking up her phone and making a phone call.

********

It was about early evening when Bulma pulled into her driveway. Rain soaked her white lab coat and dripped down her umbrella into the ground below.

"Mom I'm home!," she yelled out into the empty entrance into Capsule Corp., it's halls emptied out of its employees for the day.

"Oh honey, shh! The baby's asleep," Panchy whispered, coming around the corner, "I put her down a little while ago after she had her bottle. She can definitely eat like a Saiyan!"

Bulma took off her wet shoes, slipped into house slippers by the door and smiled at her mother, "thanks mom, I owe you."

"It's no problem Bulma honey, " Mrs. Briefs smiled back, "I saw Vegeta a little while ago, too. I think he just finished working out in that gravity room of his. He asked about the baby and I told him she was fine and she was sleeping, but he went to check on her anyways hehehe .. he's such a doting father."

"Is that so? Well I got something to show him now so I'll see you later mom, thanks again," Bulma started up the stairs toward her and Vegeta's room.

"Go ahead dear, show that man your post baby body," her mother added, "I'll get the baby if she starts to cry while you two make me another grandchild!"

"Uhh .. it's not that but thanks again, I guess," Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes.

********

After checking herself that Bulla was fast asleep in her crib, Bulma entered her bedroom to the sound of the shower being used in the next room.

She put her things down on the table in the middle of the room, putting everything to the side of a white manila envelope and sat down stretching. Bulma stifled a yawn thinking of the best way to approach her husband.

She had barely seen him the last few days since Goku gave up the rouse and admitted the real reason they needed her husband for the tournament. Not unlike hers, Vegeta's work ethic was solid and unbreakable, an admirable trait that had gravitated her towards him since the beginning. Bulma wondered how he might be feeling at this time. Knowing him, she thought, he'd want to win the whole thing just to prove he was the strongest.

But Bulma was uncertain of her feelings towards this tournament, she admitted to herself that she couldn't totally grasp the notion of their universe being erased what with the birth of her second child and the totally unconventional way her Bulla was brought into this world. There was just too many things going on one after the other, Bulma thought. 

Feeling a migraine coming on, she stripped and headed to the bathroom.

********

Bulma closed the door behind her and felt the hot, humid steam coming from the shower. She could barely make out the well built outline of Vegeta's frame and his wet shoulder length hair through the shower's sliding door.

At this time, she thought, he would've sensed her coming in and she would've known if he wanted to be alone. But for now, his silence meant she was welcome.

Vegeta had his back to her, facing the shower's head, head bent as she lathered up her hair with conditioner. Of all the years they knew each other, Bulma found comfort with her husband's silent company especially at this time with so much on her mind. It soothed her pounding head more than the hot shower did.

She turned around to put the soap bar back in its place, already finished lathering her whole body, when she felt large hands around her middle pulling her close.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I invited you to take a shower with me," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma smiled, she reached out with her hands and pressed them to his lower back, pulling her even closer, "you didn't, I invited myself."

"Tch. You always do, woman, what's new?," Vegeta grumbled.

He turned her around, one hand behind her lower back and the other behind her head. She looked at the Saiyan Prince looking at her, his jet black hair usually pointed and regal, wet now from the water pouring around their bodies.

Bulma swept a few short strands away from his face and kissed his mouth with hers, she let it linger there for a short while before leaving a trail down his cheek and neck.

Vegeta sighed in response, grinding his need for his wife on her sensitive area when suddenly he stopped.

"What's the matter?," Bulma asked breathlessly, sensing him hesitate.

She saw him blush red with embarrassment, already knowing his question. "Oh, Whis basically teleported the baby out of my body," she said, "Everything else wasn't effected like in a normal birth, so .. it's ok."

Vegeta pressed his forehead against hers, "Alright, I just .. don't want to hurt you."

Bulma smiled, she lived for moments like these, when her husband let his walls down just for her and recently more often for his children. She hugged him, their hair color in contrast to each other in the bathroom light.

"You won't," she added whispering in his ear, "I missed you. I missed you inside of me."

He pressed his lips onto her eager mouth, all doubt washed away from him. Strong arms seized Bulma's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Vegeta entered her with minimal resistance as Bulma moaned into his mouth. She knew her opening was going to be a little tight, after all, she thought, Vegeta took caution during the later months of her pregnancy and only allowed oral sex and "hand stuff," as she called it, to his embarrassment. But their long wait was over, as he slid in and out of her, over and over again with his cock.

Just when Bulma was about to beg Vegeta for the relief she wanted, he brought her out of the shower and out of the bathroom into their bed, sopping wet with her cries and moans filling the air.

Vegeta lay his wife onto the mattress and kissed her from mouth to cheek to chin to breasts, peaking her erect nipples as Bulma cried out for more. He lay his left hand under head and rubbed the thumb of his right onto her clit and watched his mate orgasm all over his member.

Bulma threw her head back and let out a moan only her sound proofed room could hear. She felt Vegeta become rigid in between her legs and groan, his seed spilling into her over and over until he lay over her, careful not to suffocate her with his frame.

After a while, Bulma sat up and looked down at her husband lying next to her, eyes closed, his hair still damp from the shower but beginning to spike.

"Hey Vegeta?," she asked him, "I have a .. birthday present for you," grimacing on the word 'birthday' and 'present'.

Vegeta stayed silent for what felt like days, then he smirked, "so that wasn't it?"

Bulma hit his muscular shoulder with a pillow, "no baka!," she laughed, "I have something else .."

Just then Vegeta stood up, his expression changed, "they're here," he said.

She looked at her husband, the smirk gone from his stoic face. It took her a few moments to realize who "they" were but when she realized it, Bulma felt a sense of uneasiness.

She dressed quickly and stood against the domed window, the rain from earlier only just letting up. She looked at Vegeta, his back towards her, and saw that he got dressed quickly too, pulling his white gloves on and fastening his chest armour.

She knew then that his birthday present had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two out when I know what will happen in my head LOL .. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
